


I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me [ART]

by BuckytheDucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky





	I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



art for [sara's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes) fic, [I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085/chapters/4113102) it’s one of my favourite scenes from “i’ll keep you safe here with me” by @captn-sara-holmes . such a fantastic WinterHawk fic (actually the very first WinterHawk - and Marvel - fic i ever read, and one i continuously go back and re-read). it’s full of raw emotion, wonderful characterisation, and perfect parallels between bucky and clint’s pasts and current situations. it doesn’t feel rushed at all - everything flows so damn smoothly, it’s timed perfectly, and it all feels so natural. if you’ve never read it, you are truly missing out. this art does the fic literally no justice - i could only ever dream of arting as well as sara writes


End file.
